A quien quiera leerme
by Daf-chan
Summary: Para el reto especial de San Valentín/Día Blanco, del foro el Diente del León. Sra. Everdeen keyword: Incondicional. Mucho esconden los silencios y no siempre es indiferencia lo que se encuentra tras ellos. A veces un silencio trae el más preciado regalo y la más importante lección. ¿Puede la indiferencia de una madre ser la máscara del amor más incondicional?


**Disclaimer:**

Este fanfic participa del reto de San Valentín: "¿Qué significa el amor?" perteneciente al forum Diente de Leon.

Mi personaje es la Señora Everdeen y la clave: "Incondicional".

Veamos que sale de esto, nos leemos abajo ;)

* * *

 ** _A quien quiera leerme:_**

 ** _Trabajar calma mi espíritu. Mi familia comenzó a romperse hace ya mucho tiempo, primero fue él el que nos dejó de forma trágica y seguido a eso, perdí a Katniss casi de inmediato. Es cierto que ella siempre fue más unida a su padre, ellos eran un equipo, una unidad. En cambio Prim, era mi compañera. Y llegó el momento en que la perdí a ella también._**

 ** _El día de la primera cosecha cuando escuche el nombre de mi niña, supe que iba a estar a salvo, Katniss nunca permitiría que algo le suceda, y a la vez estuve tranquila de que ella sobreviviría. Es que eso es lo que ella es, una sobreviviente. Cuando mi esposo murió, yo perdí el rumbo. Hubo un instante en el que me encontré con dos hijas pequeñas, sin el amor de mi vida y en un mundo donde vivir era de por sí difícil y aún más para una mujer sola y eso me metió en una especie de trance, en una realidad en la que yo era observadora y no participante. Al parecer tardé más de lo que debía porque la siguiente vez que abrí mis ojos, Katniss ya estaba peleando por nosotras. Los días y las noches eran una pesadilla por igual, de día me esforzaba por aunque sea cuidar a Prim o intentar hacer algo decente con los alimentos que Katniss lograba conseguir. Solo mucho tiempo después cuando dejamos de mendigar y mi hija mayor descubrió que cazando no solo conseguían alimento sino que podía comerciar las cosas mejoraron y yo comencé a funcionar como una especie de sanadora con Primrose como colaboradora._**

 ** _Esto lo escribo sin sentido alguno y es que sin ellas mi vida se volvió bastante solitaria, solo mis pacientes y mis colegas hacen mí día a día. Después de tantos años me da un poco de tristeza no conocer a mis nietos personalmente y solo por las fotos que Peeta envía. Pero el tipo de distancia que Katniss y yo teníamos se profundizó al extremo en el momento que Prim nos dejó. Las cartas de Peeta no dejaron de llegar y una vez que los niños crecieron lo suficiente para guardar el secreto también ellos comenzaron a escribir. Primero dibujos, luego palabras y así fue a lo largo de los últimos 40 años._**

 ** _Es más de lo que merecía, y aunque yo sabía la verdad él nunca dejó de prometerme que algún día ella también escribiría. Según él, ella a veces en sueños me llama y dice que como toda persona en el fondo incluso ella necesita una madre. Llegando al final de mi vida y no habiendo llegado nunca esa carta, me conformo con dejar escrito lo orgullosa que estoy de mi hija, de mis nietos y de mi adorado yerno. Haber participado de su vida aunque sea como una espectadora fue un privilegio que la vida me regaló luego de tanto dolor._**

 ** _Ahora, en cualquier momento Prim vendrá a buscarme. Y es que después de tantos años siendo sanadora, no necesite de un hospital para saber que estaba lo suficientemente enferma como para dejarme ir. Acomodé mis cosas, las pocas que junté a lo largo de los años y me encargué de que una carta le llegue a Peeta luego de que yo haya partido. No saber quién encuentre estas palabras me da cierta liberación interna, y es que si bien mi vida tuvo mucho amor y del tipo que no todos pueden decir que lo hayan tenido alguna vez. En algún momento del camino no solo lo perdí sino que yo y mis seres queridos entramos en una etapa en la que abrazamos nuestras heridas y no las dejamos sanar. Y hoy me arrepiento de no haber participado más de mi vida, de la mis hijas, de la de mis nietos. Cuando él murió dejé que el amor se me escurriera de las manos. Y es que es cierto que el gran amor de mi vida se había ido. Pero eso no me dejó ver que la salvación real, la cura a esa herida era abrazar a mis otros amores y estos serían más fuertes que la muerte. Pero lo aprendí tarde y ahora dejo esta carta dentro de un libro de la biblioteca de mi distrito con la esperanza de que quien la encuentre guarde este mensaje en su corazón y deje la carta para que otro reciba mi mensaje y así más personas puedan salvarse de convertirse en espectadores de sus propias vidas._**

 ** _Vivan, amen, sanen, cuiden, rían y también lloren, sean muy felices y también aprendan de los momentos más terribles, porque ahí es donde el amor se esconde. En la risa de un ser querido, en un abrazo, en una lagrima o en un silencio. A cada paso que des podés elegir quedarte con el amor, es una decisión una que hará que cuando llegues a ese último día mires atrás sin arrepentimiento._**

 ** _Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón quiero que seas feliz, y que sepas que cuando te sientas solo yo te voy a amar, porque el hecho de que te hayas tomado un instante para leer los desvaríos de esta anciana me hace muy feliz. Gracias._**

 ** _Hasta siempre…_**

 ** _No te olvides de vivir cada día de tu vida siendo consciente de lo afortunado que eres._**

Las lágrimas corrieron por su cara de forma automática y su corazón cerró la última de sus heridas. A lo largo de su vida y con la ayuda de su marido y del nacimiento de sus hijos había comenzado un pequeño proyecto personal que consistió en cerrar todas las heridas que habían nacido antes de la muerte de Coin y Snow. Pero hubo una, demasiado oscura demasiado dolorosa para incluso intentarlo y esa era su madre.

En un frio día de invierno una carta llegó a su hogar con la noticia de que su madre había fallecido. Eso había generado una tormenta dentro de ella y su hija había partido de forma inmediata al distrito 2 para despedir a esa desconocida que era su abuela. Pero la tormenta se congeló en el momento en que su hija llamó para decirle que había encontrado una carta de su abuela en la biblioteca.

Y acá estaba con la carta en sus manos y la más dulce sensación en su interior. El mensaje de su madre le daba la enseñanza de una mujer a la que nunca llego a conocer, pero esta desconocida que ahora se abría paso a su corazón era un mejor recuerdo que el de la madre ausente que ella tenía. Ahora, veía la madre que Prim supo ver, ahora veía y entendía que el amor de su madre fue incondicional y que inclusive se privó de ese amor por no ir en su contra. La verdad es que no pudo culparla más, su mundo de sombras se acababa de extinguir, su madre entendía el amor mejor que muchos y les dejó ese regalo antes de irse. En lo que a ella respecta ese fue el mejor abrazo del mundo. Ahora vivir era su nueva aventura.

* * *

Hola, este es mi primer reto y quiero agradecer a las organizadoras del reto por invitarme y por invertir tiempo y amor en el foro. Espero que haya quedado bien, la señora Everdeen y yo no tenemos la mejor relación y me costó mucho entenderla pero he acá el fruto de mi esfuerzo. Gracias por leer!


End file.
